


Water (Day 5)

by theirblinggirl



Series: Days of Us [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Healthy Polyamory, aaand we're back to fun times, also this is clearly in that grey area between M and T, and asahi is just GONE, daichi is too invested in manly logic to notice, i love using that tag, some light swearing, suga is playing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "Well what a fucking waste, then!’ he exclaimed, rolling his eyes, and Daichi wanted to kiss the pout right off his lips, but he also kind of wanted to keep all of his limbs."Day 5 of a 31 day AsaDaiSuga drabble collection.





	Water (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand fun (kinda sexy?) times and domestic OT3 are back! Happy reading loves~

‘I hate to be the one to say this, but there is just no way we’re all gonna fit in there’ Asahi shook his head with a disappointed frown. Suga’s brows furrowed in disapproval before he swatted Asahi’s shoulder, playful but still enough to sting. 

‘What do I keep telling you about being such a downer? Keep a positive mindset! We just gotta snuggle up real close… Tell him, Daichi!’ he exclaimed, turning to Daichi expectantly.

‘I’m afraid I’m with Asahi on this one…’ Daichi admitted, rubbing at Asahi’s shoulder gently. He’d been on the receiving end of Suga’s aggressive displays of affection enough to tell when they actually hurt. 

Suga gave an annoyed huff, putting his hands on his hips to stare down at the offending bathtub, clearly displeased beyond measure by its inability to suddenly expand to twice its size. 

‘Well what a fucking waste, then!’ he exclaimed, rolling his eyes, and Daichi wanted to kiss the pout right off his lips, but he also kind of wanted to keep all of his limbs. ‘It’s already full and I wasted one of my best bath bombs on it!’ 

‘We could always just take turns?’ Daichi suggested, oblivious to the fast shaking of Asahi’s head behind Suga. Suga’s eyes narrowed with playful, still dangerous glint, and Asahi stepped closer to embrace him from behind, sneaking his hands around his naked waist in a feeble attempt of distraction. Daichi was clearly not getting the signs.

‘Next thing we know, you’re gonna suggest that we just go to an onsen instead?’ Suga asked, leaning his full body back into Asahi’s, but his head stayed clear enough for an unmistakable challenge to find its way into his voice. Asahi nuzzled his neck before mouthing ‘abort, abort!’ silently at Daichi, but his boyfriend was too busy trying to helpfully and logically solve the situation for his, well, other boyfriend, so he didn’t notice. It was one of those rare moments when Asahi figured Suga’s game out quicker than Daichi did. 

‘Well, that’s actually not a bad idea, if you wanna all soak in the bath together…’ Daichi started, growing hesitant. And true enough, with each word, Suga’s stance changed, and Daichi managed to realize where he went wrong by the time his sentence was over. Second by second, Suga went more languid and kind of limb, until he was plastered all over Asahi, head thrown halfway back on his shoulder and Asahi’s hands pulled across his chest and abdomen. Asahi was so, so really weak, letting Suga use him to get his point across by obediently running his fingers up and down Suga’s taut skin. He buried his face in Suga’s neck not to ruin the whole thing with an apologetic look, but clearly that was a wrong move because Daichi choked on a breath, and Asahi did not have to look up to know that his eyes were round and mesmerized.

‘Not a bad idea, you say’ Suga purred, setting off all kinds of alarms and all kinds of other, more pleasant thoughts in Asahi’s head. 

Daichi had been clutching the towel around his waist like a lifeline up till now, but one beckoning finger from Suga had him dropping it on the floor in an instant. 

‘So tell me then, Captain…’ Suga kept going, taking Daichi’s hand and bringing it down to join Asahi’s on his thigh. ‘How exactly are we planning on having sex in an onsen?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> If only I wrote porn, you guys. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for getting this far, for giving this a read, and I hope you liked it! Kudos, comments, constructice criticism and other types of communication are much much much appreciated! But even hits are so, thanks anyways <3


End file.
